Mintbreeze's Destiny
by FaNtAsTiC wRiTeRs
Summary: When a kittypet named Minty is rescued by Thunderclan after a badger attack, she joins them and receives the warrior name Mintbreeze. She quickly adapts to clan life, but her world is turned upside down after she receives an ominous dream from Starclan.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! This is our first Fanfiction, so we hope you like it! The main Character is named Mintbreeze (Kittypet name is Minty) and this story is about her life in the clans! This story takes place in the Warriors novel SIGN OF THE MOON. If you haven't read it yet, DONT PANIC! This story contains little to NO spoilers! The story is easy to follow, if you have AT LEAST read the POWER OF THREE SERIES you should be fine in understanding the story. Also, we want to tell you the story includes the following important characters:**

**Mintbreeze(OC) Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Crowfeather, Leafpool, and Dawnpelt, **

**Remember to R&R, and without further ado, the story starts...right...NOW!**

* * *

><p>PROLOGE<p>

Heavy rain poured down on the forest, hiding the moon and stars. Thunder boomed over head as a cat stumbled their way through unfamiliar undergrowth. The she-cat's gaze flicked around, desperate to figure out were she was or a way through the seemingly endless forest. The many Badger-Inflicted slashes along her sides stung as water filled them, making it harder for her to move. Suddenly her paws buckled beneath her, bringing her to the rain soaked earth, writhing in pain. Reality slowly slipped away as her vision blurred and blood filled her eyes. Instinctivly, she dug her claws in to the ground, trying to get her sight back to normal. That is when the horrible thought hit her: "I am going to die, aren't I?" In a strange way, sadness escaped her. Maybe it was the intense pain or perhaps her deliriousness, but she almost felt like letting go… This whole situation was to much on her poor shoulders. Miles away from home, in a horrible storm, her house folk would never see her again…..

She squeezed her eyes shut as her world cascaded in to dizziness. In the distance she actually heard faint meowing; other cats were near. "WAIT!" she thought. "My only chance!" her ears pricked up in a desperate attempt to pick up the voices again, but the pounding rain drowned out all of the sounds around her. Her muscles screamed in protest as she tried to stand to find the voices, but just like before, she collapsed into an exhausted, bleeding pile on the forest floor. The only thing she could do was let out a few panic-stricken yowls before plummeting into the darkness.

**That might have been short, but MUCH more is to come! Please read on, the next chapter is longer and already posted! THNX FOR READING! **


	2. Chapter 2

** AUTHOR NOTE: Remember the "she-cat" we mention is the cat from the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"She's awake!" an excited mew sounded. Suddenly, the she-cat's eyes fluttered open, sensitive to the intense sunlight that was filtering in through the den walls. She bolted up in fear, questions quickly buzzing around her head like an angered hive of bees. "Where am I?" she yowled, looking wildly at the three cats surrounding her, "Who are you? What do you w-?" Quickly one of the three cats, a white she-cat with ginger patches and a missing eye, interrupted. "Calm down," she soothed, putting her tail on the bewildered she cat's shoulders. "You'll re-open your scars!" The she-cat looked down at her white, orange, and black flank and noticed several fresh, pink scars running down her sides. Suddenly memories flooded back to her of that horrible night; the badger attack, the storm, the distant voices…. She decided to take the eyeless she-cat's advice and laid back down, fear still flowing through her. The second cat in the group, a gray cat with sightless blue eyes, spoke up. "What's your name?"

Slowly she responded, "M-minty. my name is Minty. Now it's my turn to ask a question: what am I doing here?"

The blind cat snickered, "Well if you must know, we saved your life!" he answered sarcastically.

The third cat surrounding Minty, a dark brown she cat with limp legs that stretched lifelessly out behind her, flashed the blind cat a look. Not that he could see it anyway. "Jayfeather! Don't be so sharp with our new guest!"_ what kind of name is Jayfeather? _Misty thought.

"If you'd like to know," the paralyzed she-cat continued in a sweeter tone, "Some of our warriors found you unconscious in the forest and brought you here to the medicine den for treatment. You were in pretty rough shape from a badger attack."

"Pretty bold for a kittypet!" the blind cat spat.

"Ignore him," the brown she-cat continued. " Jayfeather's always like this. Im Briarlight by the way, and this is Brightheart." Brialight looked over at the one-eyed she-cat, who waved her tail in response.

Suddenly another question popped into Minty's mind. "Where exactly am I?'' She looked at the three cats in front of her, awaiting a response.

Jayfeather was the first to speak. "You're in Thunderclan, one of the four great clans that live around the lake."

Minty tilted her head to one side in confusion, giving Jayfeather a weird look. "What's a clan? What are the other clans called?''

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance, "Back to the basics…" He calmed down for a second and continued, "Clans, basically, are groups of cats. these groups are composed of a leader, deputy, a medicine cat; like me, Warriors; who fight, hunt and train apprentices, and of course queens and their kits."

Minty nodded in understanding. " oh, so kits into apprentices, apprentices into warriors and medicine cats, Warriors into queens and deputies, and the deputy becomes the leader." That's when the thought struck her. "How do I get home? Back to my house folk? I think they probably miss me."

"Oh please," Jayfeather snorted, "You actually want to go BACK? Imagine what you can have here? Fresh air, mouth-watering fresh kill, becoming a skilled fighter! Is that REALLY worth turning away?"

Minty rose defensively. "My life is just fine! Remember you are the ones who brought me here!"

"Sorry we saved your life you ungrateful mange-pelt!" Jayfeather retorted.

Minty shrunk back a little. It was true, these cats had saved her life. She looked up at him. "Fine. I will give your life a try for five sunrises. By then I will make up my mind."

Brightheart quickly intervened. "You don't have to do this! It's fine to go home! I-"

"No," Minty pressed on, "I need to prove to this flea-pelt mouse-brain I can do anything even though I'm a kittypet!"

Jayfeather rose to his paws. "Very well. Your first lesson," he growled as he walked passed Minty, "NEVER speak that way to your medicine cat!

Next chapter here REALLY soon! More action on the way!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" The leader's loud voice sounded from the clearing. Minty crawled out from the medicine den and began following the other cats to were the leader was perched. She knew what to expect. One of the things she had to do for the next five days was to receive a warrior name. When all the cats had gathered, Minty went up on the Highledge and bowed to the leader respectfully.

With pride in Firestar's eyes, he began to speak. "I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Kittypet. She feels ready to take on the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior for the next five sunrises in less she chooses otherwise." The leader gazed down at Minty, then continued, "Minty, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Minty's blood ran cold hearing those final words, _"'...at the cost of your life,'_" but she couldn't back down now. "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan," He continued, " I give you your warrior name. Minty, for the next five sunrises, you will be known as Mintbreeze. StarClan honors your courage to try this new way of life and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Mintbreeze looked out to the crowd, and with a sinking heart noticed some cats were rolling their eyes or murmuring amongst themselves. She also notice that almost everyone's eyes were glued to her pink, silver-tagged color; the one thing that really set her apart from the rest of the clan. She slightly ducked her head in shame. _Every cat is LOOKING at ME! _She thought, her pelt hot with embarrassment. But then she thought about it a little. _well maybe not everybody. _Jayfeather was blind, In fact, he didn't appear to be in the crowd at all. In a weird way, she felt hurt.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Firestar's continuous mew. "Although Mintbreeze is a temporary, possibly permanent warrior, she will need to have a mentor for a few sunrises, or maybe even moons if she decides to stay. She still has yet to learn the vital and important skills of a warrior, so she will get a mentor….." Mintbreeze's belly tightened. _Oh no. Please, not a mentor who will hate me! _She looked into the crowd, eyeing out a few cats with snarls and scowls on their faces.

"Her mentor shall be," Thunderclan's flaming leader continued, "Icecloud." Mintbreeze met the eyes of a pure white she-cat who must be Icecloud, thankfully her eyes were twinkling in excitement. Firestar went on. "Icecloud, I feel you will be a friendly and understanding mentor. You will do your best to see Mintbreeze as one of us." She nodded and took her place beside her apprentice.

Mintbreeze! Mintbreeze! Mintbreeze! The clan called out her new name, either through true happiness or their leaders glares. When the commotion died down, her mentor finally spoke: "Follow me." she said, then took off. Naturally, Mintbreeze sped off after her, not prepared to reveal any weakness. Following Icecloud led her to the forest, and before long she realized she was lost. Wildly looking around at the thick trees, she began to feel nervous. Suddenly, something snagged at her collar. Mintbreeze whipped around to see Icecloud with the remains of her collar under her paws. " Now that that is out of the way, lets let the training begin."

"So cats can't pass the scent markers? And if they do you can rip them to shreds?" Mintbreeze mewled excitingly, a devious twinkle in her eye. Icecloud had been giving her a tour of the territory since sun high, and Mintbreeze was in awe at the endless forest. It always seemed that Thunderclan's territory had something new to amaze Mintbreeze, and she couldn't get enough.

"Actually, no." Icecloud was saying in response to Mintbreeze's question. "You have to remember that cats don't always mean harm when crossing borders. In fact, Medicine cats cross into different territory to speak to other leaders or medicine cats all the time. And every now and again confused apprentices-like yourself-cross borders on accident, but you don't mean harm do you?"

Suddenly Mintbreeze's fur became hot with embarrassment. She quickly sniffed the ground and realized the Windclan border was at least a tail length behind her. With shame, she turned back to her mentor. " Im sorry! I didn't realize-"

"PREY-STEALERS!" A furious voice erupted from behind her. Mintbreeze whipped around as fast as she could, but didn't move fast enough. All of a sudden, she felt a crushing weight on top of her. The cat on top of her roughly turned her on her back, so now she was face-to-face with the Windclan attacker. "Well, well, well," The black tom that was pinning her down sneered. "Look's like Thunderclan has brought in another kittypet." The words boiled Mintbreeze's blood and instantly she felt like ripping this cat's fur off.

"Get off her, Breezepelt!" Icecloud shouted, poising to attack the seething tom.

"Its okay, Icecloud," Mintbreeze called, out of breath. "I got this." Without hesitation, she unseathed her claws and drove them at Breezepelts eyes. Upon impact of the blow, Breezepelt leapt of her, yowling in pain. Mintbreeze quickly got to her paws, readying for attack. Unfortunately, Breezepelt's eyes weren't damaged, but blood flowed from above and around them. She watched as he flexed his claws, readying to strike.

"Don't move first," Icecloud silently instructed, "wait for him to leap, than dodge!" The two kept in a stare-off. Eventually though, Iceclud's advice worked out. Lighting-fast, Breezepelt leaped for her, claws extended. Without thinking, she side-stepped him, raking his flank as he flew past.

Seconds later they were back face-to-face, blood beginning to dot the battlefield. Maliciously Breezepelt lunged at her, hissing, "You've made a mistake _kittypet_!" He lashed his claws down Mintbreeze's ears and slashed her flank. Despite the sting of her wounds and the scarlet blood beginning to spill from them, she wouldn't give up. She tensed her muscles, ready to spring, but, much to her disappointment, Icecloud intervened.

"That's enough!" She yowled, glaring at Breezepelt with hostility. "If it's to hard for you to see my friend here _accidentally_ crossed the border, than you need to clean that dirt out of your eyes! Now go back to your camp, we meant no harm." Together they sat as they watched Breezepelt race across the plains of Windclan territory to the direction of his camp. Next Icecloud turned to Mintbreeze. "That was very brave of you, and you fought like you've been fighting for a while. But it's okay to receive help in skirmishes; remember, the more we outnumber them the more we rip their pelts to bits! The more we shred them, the more they fear our prowess. Understand?" Mintbreeze nodded, and Icecloud's face became serious. "You should tell Firestar about what happened, though. Windclan seems more hostile about borders then before...could they be plotting a battle maybe?" Icecloud shook her head, "No. That's not it. Either way, we should tell Firestar. It could be important to mention at the next gathering."After giving her chest fur a couple licks, she flicked her tail, signaling Mintbreeze to follow her to camp. Mintbreeze easily matched her stride as she raced down the grassy, slightly over-grown path.

Mintbreeze trotted through the thick thorn barrier and headed straight for the base of Highledge. Suddenly she felt very mixed-feelings about heading up the rocks. _I'm so new! It seems like an intrusion to be dealing with such a big problem already. After all I'm- a kittypet! _Then she shook her head. _This is my job as a warrior to help my adoptive clan! Firestar must hear this news. _She took a deep breath, and began to weave her way up the rocky outcroppings and boulder fragments. By the time she reached her leaders den she wasn't only exhausted, but also overflowing with apprehension.

Firestars voice unexpectedly sounded. "Is that you Mintbreeze?" she jumped at his echoing voice.

Slowly she responded, "Y-yes, may i talk t-to you really quick?"

"Come on in," he responded. Mintbreeze carefully padded into the big mouth of the leaders den. Much to her surprise, it was actually pretty livable; their was plenty of light and, of course, some nice, soft moss. Seeing Firestar so peacefully curled up in his nest made feel even worse for disturbing him with such news. _I have to do say something, even if it IS all my fault that it happened._

Mintbreeze took in a breath, then began to speak. " Firestar, something...happened while Icecloud was giving me a tour of the territory. We...had a run in with Windclan." She did all she could to stay calm and professional in front of the leader, but could hardly ignore the guilt crushing her like a boulder. _Why did I HAVE to cross the border? If it wasn't for me, the entire thing could have been avoided!_

Firestar tilted his head in confusion, his bright green eyes narrowing at what the former kittypet said. "Well, I guess I should talk to Icecloud-"

"NO!" Mintbreeze suddenly wailed, her claws digging in to the gray cave floor. "Please don't be mad at Icecloud! She's such a sweet and understanding trainer! It...It was my fault, okay? I accidentally crossed the Windclan border, and a cat named Breezepelt attacked me because he thought I was stealing prey! If it hadn't been for Icecloud standing up for me in front of that Windclan mange-pelt, than I would have been ripped to shreds! Punish me and not her, PLEASE!" Mintbreeze was gasping by the time she was done speaking, and more nervous then ever awaiting her punishment.

After a few tension filled seconds, her leader finally spoke. "You're not in trouble. I admire your courage and honesty, and most of all, I'm touched at the loyalty to your friend. In fact, when I was younger back in our old forest home, I had the same problem. My friend Graystripe was always gone, breaking the code with a Riverclan cat he loved. I remained loyal to him, even though I didn't support what he did. But it was hard being loyal, because when he disappeared, I had to do all his work. One day, however, his love died, but I didn't hold a grudge when he left to join Riverclan for several moons to care for their kits or when he returned to became a normal warrior again. I was loyal to my friend. Just like when you remained loyal to Icecloud, it was hard to do as well, because it meant ratting yourself out. But loyalty is the most important thing you can have. It's the reason Thunderclan-and all the clans- have thrived for so long." Firestar yawned, and curled back up in his moss and feather nest. He looked back up at Mintbreeze, his eyes glowing a strange yellow color in the dark. " Mintbreeze, I want let you know I hope you decide to stay with us. I know it can be hard as a kitty pet. I was one once too."

Mintbreeze gasped in shock " You, our great leader Firestar, was once a kittypet?''

"Yes. I was part of a prophecy actually. Trust me, ALOT of cats hated me when I first joined the clan, including Dustpelt, Tigerstar, Longtail, and even my mate; Sandstorm."

Mintbreeze nodded, and slightly shuddered at the mention of the notorious cat, Tigerstar. She decided to let the leader sleep, and as she turned around to leave, whispered "Goodnight." As she climbed down the steep rock wall, she couldn't help hear Firestar's words echo in her mind. How he was proud of her...how he was once a kittypet...his touching speech about loyalty, and his sad past with his friend...

As she jumped down off the wall, and soft grass met her paws, she realized how tired she was. Mintbreeze bounded across the large clearing, until she was greeted by the bush-like appearance of the warrior den. She stealthily slipped inside and curled up next to Icecloud, who offered a friendly mew in response. With thoughts of Graystripe with his Riverclan love, and thoughts of Firestar rising above all his clanmates even with his kitty pet roots floating around inside her head, she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you all liked! Please R&R and continue the story! Did you like the fighting scene and the loyalty speech? Yes, the fight might seem sort of easy for Mintbreeze, but that is a hint for things to come... Next chapter will be filled with all kinds of cool things, prepare for a shock! Keep Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mintbreeze's eyes flicked open to the sound of the deputy's booming voice. From somewhere in the clearing, Brambleclaw was assigning duties, and would most likely be looking for her any minute. She huffed silently to herself, glancing at her cut, slightly swollen paws. The thought of doing any more clan work made her paws ache even more. It was her fourth day here, and already she felt as if she had been training for moons. But she never complained; for once she finally felt useful. It was fulfilling to know that when she hunted, trained, or even simply renewed scent markers, she was benefiting the clan as a whole. She turned over in her moss nest happily, still getting used to the bright morning sun that filtered through the branches of the warriors den. But it was hard to wake up; she was exhausted. Ever since her run-in with Breezepelt, Mintbreeze had been working none stop. Perhaps the most tiring of all, though, was learning the moves. Which, to her, seemed over complicated. She would have slept forever if Icecloud hadn't woken her. "Mintbreeze! Get up! Brambleclaw is picking who gets to go to the gathering tonight!" she whispered with cheer in her mew.

Almost instantly Mintbreeze was out into the clearing. Many times she had been told about the upcoming gathering and, in case she was chosen, she would not miss the deputy's words. She casually joined the other cats, eagerly lined up in front of Brambleclaw. He continued, "Okay, their is a gathering tonight! Let's see... I want Icecloud, Bumblestripe... um.. Jayfeather, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Foxleap, and Mintbreeze." _what? _Mintbreeze nearly collapsed in surprise. _Why was I chosen? _She went up to Brambleclaw as soon as the other cats departed. "May I talk to you for a second?" she asked. He nodded his massive tabby head. "I don't think it's fair," she continued, "Why should I get to go instead of cats who have been here for years? I-" Mintbreeze stopped when she saw Brambleclaw shake his head. "Oh, Mintbreeze," he began, "You need to stop the 'I'm new' nonsense. You might not be here long, but we are trying to treat you like any other warrior. Firestar told me that since you could choose to leave, you should at least see a gathering before you go." Slowly she nodded as Brambleclaw walked away, leaving her alone in the clearing.

The excitement took a second to set in. Mintbreeze could hardly believe she had the honor of actually going to tonights Gathering! The other clans would be there! She could barely control herself from running around camp in glee, but it wouldn't be wise to tire herself out. Instead she took a nice piece of fresh-kill and went to catch a little more sleep before tonight.

"Try to compose yourself. It's okay to make friends, but never more than that. Also never answer any questions that might give away anything about the clan. Got that?" Mintbreeze absent-mindedly nodded to Icecloud's urgent instructions. Her eyes were locked onto the upcoming lake. She was staring at the bright reflection of the moon on the deep blue water. She was also watching the waves gently lap at the island at which the Gathering was held. She followed the Thunderclan cats to its edge and to the water-soaked log they would have to cross. Her belly twisted as she watched some of the first cats make their way across it. _isn't that dangerous? _Anxiety beginning to take her over. Icecloud could sense her friend's nervousness, and wasted no time to reassure her. "It'll be fine, Mintbreeze. As long as you keep your claws unsheathed, you'll have no problem getting across. Besides," Icecloud continued, "if you fall, we'll catch you." Mintbreeze gave her friend a thankful nod, and turned around to cross the log. She took a cautious first step, and was surprised that the logs surface wasn't rough like the trees in the forest, but was worn smooth by the water. _Don't screw this up,_ she thought to herself as she gripped the wet bark with her claws. Slowly she padded across, careful not to look down at the fast-moving current below her. She was fully aware that one slip up would land her into the endless torrent, and if no one caught her, she would undoubtedly be lost to the rampant lake waves._ One step to go._ She closed her eyes for the final step, and when they opened, she found that the lake was behind her. _Thank Starclan!_ she cheered silently to herself. Mintbreeze was about to race off after Icecloud to catch up with the rest when she heard a voice behind her. It was Jayfeather; he was muttering to himself as he tried to find another paw hold, he was less than half way across.

"Need some help?" she asked.

Jayfeather shot his head upright to look at her, surprise was in his sightless gaze. "Sorry," he muttered putting his head back down toward his paws. "I thought everyone was gone, like usual."

She looked at him confused. "They just leave?"

"I can work my way across, it just takes time. Then I catch back up with them."

Mintbreeze rolled her eyes_. so stubborn _she thought. "You know," she replied, "It's okay to ask for help once in a while."

She heard him grunt sarcastically. Sighing, she began her way back across until she was in front of him. "Listen were I tap my paw, than step there, okay?" He nodded. Tap tap tap, step. tap tap tap, step. It was a slow process, but it was probably quicker than Jayfeather usually was.

As soon as they were both across, they ran to the gathering place. It was amazing. All the other clans... so many cats all mingling together! The beautiful full moon hung in the sky, silhouetting the four leaders which were quickly assembling on some high branches. Mintbreeze led Jayfeather to where Thunderclan was seated; they sat beside each other. She immediately noticed that Windclan and Thunderclan were as far apart as possible.

Suddenly Firestar yowled from the branch he sat on. "Let this Gathering begin!" Mintbreeze watched as the leaders began to talk. Firestar was first. "Not much to report. Plenty of prey is running and we are doing well. We would like to mention a new warrior to our clan, Mintbreeze!" MIntbreeze stood with embarrassment and pride. She purred with excitement. "I would like no comment on her kittypet origins,"he continued, "we have given her ultimatum. Come tomorrow she will decide wether to stay or leave." Many cats hissed in disapproval, but know one spoke. "I would like to please ask Windclan something though," Thunderclan's leader held up his tail to silence another leader, who must be Windclan's leader, Onestar as Icecloud told her, who was about to protest. "Please tolerate our apprentices or any new clan members. They mean no harm to you." he slightly glared over at Onestar, who dipped his head. "That is all." Firestar finished. Onestar spoke next. "For Windclan," he began, " we have been doing well also. We did see a fox, but our warriors chased it to the horse place, so it shouldn't pose a threat to any clan. We do apologize to Thunderclan for our... actions." Mintbreeze's pelt bristled at how Onestar slightly smirked at those last words. He continued, "Prey is running well, health is good. That is all." He sat down as the next leader stood. She must be Riverclan's leader, Mistystar. She was the only she-cat leader.

"As for Riverclan, prey is well. Thank Starclan for this great new Greenleaf!" Mintbreeze meowed in agreement. Prey had seemed abundant, which made her wonder what Starclan would show them in winter. "We had a little white cough epidemic, but thanks to our medicine cat, Mothwing and her apprentice, Willowshine," Mistystar pointed to two she-cats over on the other side of the clearing, "it quickly ended. That is all for Riverclan."

Mintbreeze was in complete awe over the leaders. The gathering was so amazing. The next leader, who would obviously be Blackstar of Shadowclan, rose. "We have also been doing well. Plenty of prey and supplies are at camp. That is all we need to report." After the leaders exchanged goodbyes, they leaped from the tree and down to the ground. Mintbreeze sat up surprised; "Is that it?" she asked Jayfeather.

He shook his head, "No," he responded. "There is usually plenty of time at the beginning to chat with other clans, but instead you wasted your time helping me."

"It wasn't a waste of time!" Mintbreeze huffed. She quickly ran to catch up with Icecloud as the clans left the island.

Mintbreeze's eyes shot open. It was only dawn, but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking... about certain things. She really needed to talk to someone. Mintbreeze walked over to prod Icecloud awake. When she wearily opened her eyes, Mintbreeze quietly mewed "Meet me in the forest." Carefully she crept out of the warriors den, then through the clearing and snuck, unseen, through the dirt tunnel. Mintbreeze tried as hard as she could to keep quiet, but she couldn't stop shaking; she had a lot on her mind. She snuck through the dense undergrowth, following Iceclouds scent. Finally, she arrived at a little patch of flowers were her friend was waiting. "Mintbreeze! What was the purpose of bringing me out here? What could possibly be so important that you had to wake me at dawn?'' Icecloud's disgruntled mew made Mintbreeze feel uncomfortable, but she had to get this thing that had been boiling up inside her out. She took a couple of quick breaths, then, after a few seconds of hesitation, she burst out. "Icecloud, I-I think I'm in love with Jayfeather!"

* * *

><p><strong>A TWIST! Stay tuned for more and remember to R&amp;R! We decided that unless we get one more review or one more person adds this to their favorites, we won't be adding more chapters! If you want more, you know want to do!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Mintbreeze's life continues! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Icecloud's eyes widened in shock. "You can't love him!"<p>

Mintbreeze shrunk back at her friends emotion. "I'm sorry i- I didn't know you liked him too."

She stared in confusion as Icecloud responded with a shrill, hysterical yowl. "NO! It's against the warrior code for a medicine cat to take a mate or have kits! You _can't_ love him!"

Sadly, Mintbreeze sat. Everything felt like it was going by in a blur. _I went from needing to express a love interest to learning my mind was plotting on breaking the code! _Regardless, she nodded. "I had no idea. Don't worry, it was only a little crush, but it will pass. I promise to Starclan!"

"Good," Icecloud answered with a yawn, "Let's get back to the clan and get some sleep before your Big Decision!" That nearly made Mintbreeze stop in her tracks. _I forgot! _It hadn't crossed her mind that her five days were up and that she would have to choose today if she wanted to go or stay with Thunderclan... For some reason, she felt she already knew the answer. 

By the time Mintbreeze returned to camp, she noticed that many cats were already begin to gather for the upcoming clan meeting. She just had to do one thing first. Carefully avoiding Icecloud, she snuck over to the medicine den where Jayfeather was sorting herbs. "May I speak to you real quick?"

"Having trouble with your choice?" he guessed without even looking up.

Mintbreeze slowly nodded. "Yes, thats right." She gazed at the medicine cat's sightless blue eyes, almost instantly becoming entranced. Suddenly she snapped out of it. Y_ou can't love him anymore! _she scolded herself silently.

Well," Jayfeather began, sorting through an abundance of herbs as he talked. "You need to chose what YOU believe in. I don't want to make the decision for you, but I think you should stay." Jefeather looked up at her briefly, giving her a cute smile.

"Thank you, Jayfeather! That means a lot." Mintbreeze touched her nose to his shoulder, then skipped out the entrance of the medicine den with a spring in her step. _Could he...possibly like me?_

Mintbreeze stood on high ledge, looking down at the sea of different cats below her. She knew that in a matter of minutes she'd have to make a decision that would completely change her life forever. She looked over her shoulder at Firestar, who gave her a brief nod in response. Without hesitating, the flame colored leader began to speak. "Mintbreeze, for the last five sunrises, you have been a part of Thunderclan. Today you must make a decision: join us, or return to the life you left behind," Firestar looked over at her, signaling her to give him an answer.

For a second, time slowed. Mintbreeze stared out at the cats, some of who were murmuring amongst one another. She reviewed the goods of both lives: goods in clan life: the feeling of freedom, delicious fresh kill, many great friends. goods for kitty pet life: no work, constant safety... The more and more she thought about it, the clearer her choice seemed to become. Slowly she raised her head and called out to the clan. "I have thought about it, and now I know what I want." The whole clan seemed to hold their breath. "I chose to stay with Thunderclan!" Every cat yowled out in glee and surprise. Even some cats who had smirked at her in the beginning seemed genuinely happy. "I believe," she continued through the commotion, "that I owe you more than I could ever give. Since you generously brought me back to health after I was attacked, how you accepted me as one of your own, and how you have shown me clan ways. I will serve my clan with undying loyalty, and will sacrifice my own life to protect all of you." She searched for Jayfeather and Icecloud in the crowd, and was happy to see they were both cheering her name. 

MINTBREEZE! MINTBREEZE! MINTBREEZE! The sound of her clan cheering was still stuck in her mind as she lay curled in her soft moss, trying to fall asleep. But how could she? Today was probably the most important day of her life, how could she _possibly_ be tired? She sighed as she rolled over. Mintbreeze knew well enough that she would need all the energy she could get for tomorrow's duties. After a few heartbeats of silence, her eyelids finally began to feel heavy. In moments she was off into a deep and peaceful rest; or so she thought.

Mintbreeze's eyes fluttered open to find herself in the middle of a clearing surrounded by four great oaks. Fear took hold of her when she stood up, trying to figure out where she was. "Hello?" she meowed. Nobody answered... she was alone. Mintbreeze opened her mouth to yowl, but before she could, a bright light appeared ahead of her, shining through the trees. Then, out from the white glow, four cats stepped out; all with stars in their fur. _These must be star clan cats! _Mintbreeze thought excitedly, _but what could they want from a kitty-pet?_

In moments, these four strange cats were in front of her; Mintbreeze could see them more clearly. The first was a large orange tom with white paws and amber eyes. The second was a wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Another was a silvery gray, long-furred tom with green eyes. The last of the four was a thick-furred black she-cat with green eyes.

Mintbreeze stepped back cautiously, but they kept coming closer. Anxiety was beginning to flow through her._ What do they want from me? _She tried to ask, but for some reason, her breath caught in her throat as these cats came ever closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&amp;R! Pennycat 11, we need you to respond to something we posted on the reviews. Thnx! More chapters soon! sorry it is short, but longer chapters will follow!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The large orange tom spoke first. ''Mintbreeze, do not fear us." The tom stared at her, a serious yet calm look on his face.

The black she-cat stepped forward, and was now face to face with Mintbreeze. "We have a task that you must complete. We-"

Mintbreeze cut her off, bewildered at what these starry warriors were telling her. " WHAT? Why on earth would Starclan cats want an ordinary house cat like me to do something like that?" By now, Mintbreeze's heart was racing so fast it almost popped out of her chest. _I just want to wake up and go back to Thunderclan!_

The orange tom once again spoke, "You may not know it, but you are anything but ordinary. You are the only one who can help us.''

Mintbreeze stared at them with wide scared eyes. "Who-who are you? What do you need me to help with?" She looked back at the four, awaiting another response.

"We are the First four leaders of the clans. My name is Shadowstar, first leader of Shadowclan." The black she-cat informed her.

Then, the silver tom spoke, Mintbreeze noticed his voice was much deeper then the other leaders he was with. "And I am Riverstar, Riverclans first leader."

The next cat to speak was a rather small, wiry she-cat. "I was the first leader of Windclan. My name is Windstar."

The orange cat once again talked. "My name is Thunderstar. I was Thunderclan's first leader."

For the first time in a while, Mintbreeze could speak clearly. "You were the first leaders of the clans? Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Before clan time," Thunderstar continued, "There were others, known as colonies. Mysteriously, they vanished without a trace and we would like you to find out why."

"But why me? What makes me more qualified than my own clan mates?"

WIndstar answered "You are the only one who is a descendent of these colonies. You actually have every colony in you. Haven't you noticed your peculiar hunting and fighting skill? Don't you realize your carelessness when it comes to the water? Your speed? You have them all in you, Mintbreeze."

Mintbreeze could hardly believe what she was hearing. "These colonies, what were they called?"

"Well," Thunderstar answered, " The colony of Lightning would be ancient Thunderclan."

WIndstar spoke next. "WIndclan's ancient form was The Colony of Breeze. You actually have most of The Colony of Breeze in you; your name was no mistake."

"For Riverclan, The Colony of Water was our descendants." Riverstar said.

Shadowstar answered next. "The Colony of Darkness was Shadowclan's ancient form"

Mintbreeze tilted her head to one side, "How can the clans be the descendants of these colonies? I thought they disappeared? Not to mention, the clans recently came to the lake! No ancestors could have lived here..."

Thunderstar shook his head. "Don't you know where the clan's came from? See these four great oaks? This is where the clans held gatherings. They lived in this forest until two legs tore it up. It is likely that the colonies might have went to live with twolegs, later to form the clans." Thunderstar had sadness brimming his gaze as did the others. He continued. "You will have to return to the location of the forest to learn what happened. It is your destiny to find what became of the colonies and educate the clans on their ancestry. Bring someone who knows the way."

Mintbreeze couldn't speak. She just watched as the four disappeared. In moments, she opened her eyes to see the light of dawn approaching. She quickly rose to her paws and bounded out of the den and to the base of the rock slope. Quickly, she raced up until she met the ledge. "Firestar! Firestar I need to speak to you!" She called to the leader through the darkness of his den.

"Yes Mintbreeze? What's the matter?" The leader sounded tired, but Mintbreeze felt that she couldn't wait. Without thinking, she crept into his den, to find him and his mate Sandstorm curled up side by side in a large bed of moss and feathers. "Sandstorm," The leader looked over at his weary mate. "can you step outside please? This could be important." His mate nodded and trudged out of the den.

After Sandstorm had gone, Mintbreeze began to speak. "Firestar! I think Starclan sent me a dream!"

The fiery leader looked at her with a confused look. "How would you know it was Starclan?"

"Well," Mintbreeze began "They told me they were the first leaders of the clans: Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Windstar, and Riverstar. They told me they wanted me to find our ancestors...The colonies, I think they said. They said I would have to go back to the forest where the clans lived, but make sure to bring someone who knows the way. What do you think?''

Firestar looked with understanding. "That sounds like Starclan alright, but I want you to wait for another sign before making any drastic decisions." The leader laid back down, then looked back up a Mintbreeze. "If you get another dream about this, we will take action."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Who do you think should accompany Mintbreeze on the journey? Let us know in the reviews! More chapters soon! Hopefully by the end of the weekend!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Finally, after a year hiatus, I've decided to return and continue this fanfiction! I would like to thank all my readers who encouraged me to do so. Thank you, I couldn't have done it for you. Now, after a long wait, please enjoy the continuation of Mintbreeze's Destiny! **

* * *

><p>For Mintbreeze, the next day came and went so fast she almost didn't realize it. She had spent the entire time trying to get the dream off her mind, but with no such luck. Everything she did seemed to be overshadowed by the ominous visions the ancient leaders gave her. She thanked StarClan that night for a nice bed of moss and the chance to go to sleep early for once. She hadn't yet grown accustomed to the labor intensive work the Clan required, and had hardly received a moment of rest from her aching paws.<p>

She circled the soft moss bed a few times, kneaded it with her paws, then satisfyingly curled up in it. The thought of her Omen returned briefly as her eyelids became heavy, but she managed again to push it to the back of her mind as she was overcome by sleep.

_Mintbreeze…Mintbreeze…Mintbreeze… _Mintbreeze's head snapped up at the sound of voices. She expected to open her eyes to the curled, sleeping forms of clanmates, but instead was once again between the four oaks. Voices kept murmuring her name, but she paid no mind; She could only watch what was happening around her. All the oak trees stood tall, together. But then, when an oak tree fell, the rest fell. It kept repeating, and repeating. Each time a different tree was falling. _What does this mean? _She thought, but after awhile she felt she knew; all the clans need to be together to survive. Every clan would have to be represented on her journey.

Firestar agreed when Mintbreeze told him about the dream the following day. "On the night of the next gathering- in just under a moon- I shall speak of the issue to the rest of the clans. Then, if they agree, they will send up others to go on the journey."

"Thank you, Firestar," Mintbreeze said, with a nod, "Thank you for believing in me."

Firestar nodded, looking at her with…Pride? "Follow me." He said. Through Firestar's den, they emerged out into the bright sunlight as they stood perched on Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled, signaling the other cats to gather. "I have something very important to discuss," he said once the clearing was full, "StarClan has recently sent ominous dreams to one of our own: Mintbreeze."

At first, it appeared as if everyone was convinced, but then they turned disbelieving at the mention of Mintbreeze's name. She couldn't help but duck her head at their sneers. "And you believe her?" Spiderleg called out suspiciously.

Firestar stood firm. "I do. StarClan wishes for her to partake on a quest, a quest back to the old territories." Everyone seemed to gasp, half not even alive when the cats left their old territories. "Mintbreeze," he called, startling her, "who do you wish to take with you?"

Mintbreeze hesitantly stepped forward, feeling very out of place. It felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Who should she take? Not only did she have to consider their mental and physical strength, but also the kind of cat they were. Someone who would be helpful, and not doubting. "Icec-cloud?" She asked nervously. She winced at the weakness in her voice. A wave of relief washed through her at the ready, excited, and happy look in Icecould's eyes. "And…Jayfeather?"

The crowd erupted in protest, deafening Mintbreeze. "Our Medicine cat?" One cat hissed. "He's blind!" Another protested. She couldn't tell whose voices they were. Even Icecloud had a suspicious look in her eyes.

Jayfeather came upon Highledge anyway, ignoring the glares and words of his clanmates. Mintbreeze gave him a nod of thanks, then proceeded to the edge of Highledge so she could have the cats attention. She couldn't believe that all quieted to listen to what she had to say.

She felt for a moment like a WindClan warrior in RiverClan, or a fish out of water. But she swallowed her misgivings and spoke anyway, pushing the doubts aside. "I-I know mos-st of of you are confused by-y-y my desisiscion." Mintbreeze took a breath and steadied her voice. The crowd below stared up at her, appalled._ You mousebrain! You're making a fool of yourself! _She started again, stronger this time with an unwavering voice. "I chose Jayfeather for the purpose of serving as a medicine cat on our journey, in case something goes wrong or we get attacked."

"What about ThunderClan? What if we get attacked and we _need_ our medicine cat?" She recognized Dustpelt's gruff voice.

Mintbreeze was about to respond to his question when Briarlight spoke. "I'm capable of preforming medicine duties if needed. And Leafpool could assist me, if anything were to go wrong."

She was grateful that the throng of cats seemed to be appeased by the answer Briarlight had given them. Mintbreeze continued, this time with her gaze fixed on Firestar. "Me and the others wish to ask the other Clans for cats to accompany us as well."

Firestar nodded. "Yes, on the gathering I plan to inform the other Clans about this. For now, I would like to end this meeting. You may all return to your duties." the crowd began to disperse at his dismissal, leaving Icecloud, Jayfeather, and Mintbreeze remaining. Mintbreeze told them more about the dream, filling them in on exactly what they would do. They stared at her with sparkling eyes.

"This is amazing!" Icecloud said jovially. "I can't believe I get to travel so far!"

Jayfeather shook his head. "It's not all fun and games, mousebrain. Remember the last journey that took place resulted in the death of a RiverClan cat."

Mintbreeze wasn't aware of this, but she said nothing. She was sure it wouldn't be as dangerous as that was. StarClan wouldn't let that happen. She scraped her claws against the gravel anxiously, wanting it to be next month already so they could get going. Then a question popped into her head.

"Do any of you know how to get to the old forest?" She never thought about it before now.

They both shook their heads in unison as Icecloud said, "You must choose cats that made the original journey here, if possible." She mused for a second, searching for something in her head. "Firestar will most likely be the one choosing who goes. He'll only pick the best." She assured as she began to make her way to the fresh kill pile.

Mintbreeze followed her, thinking about what her friend's reasoning. Firestar knew who would be best for the journey. But even with Icecloud's reassurances, she couldn't help but feel that she could be leading a group of cats to their deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. More on the way, and yes, it won't take me a year this time! ;) Please continue to read, review, Favorite, and follow! Always leave me your opinions and any ideas or suggestions you would like to give me.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 8! And I also beat my previous score of one year! Only took me one day this time. ;) I hope you enjoy and continue to R&R, Favorite and follow. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The next moon went by quickly and mostly uneventfully, too. Icecloud continued to teach Mintbreeze various skills of hunting and fighting, which Mintbreeze picked up on well.<p>

Perhaps the most important thing Mintbreeze thought she had done was to better get to know her clanmates. She had more cats on her side, and most had begun to warm up to her. Every morning Mintbreeze would enjoy hunting with some of the cats she knew the best: Icecloud and Rosepetal. Most the cats seemed to be fond of Mintbreeze, all except for Blossomfall, who always seemed to be angry with her.

Life was going well around camp, until that glorious month past and the weight of the journey began to weigh on Mintbreeze's shoulders again. A full moon was coming, signaling the start of another Gathering. All the cats were excited, reveling in the idea of meeting the other cats once more. Mintbreeze couldn't help but worry, though. _What if no one believes me? _She thought, _I'm supposed to bring all the clans with me. What will happen if they just say no? _All Mintbreeze could do was push the bad thoughts down. They all returned when Brambleclaw began choosing the cats to go to the Gathering.

"Besides Firestar, Jayfeather, and myself, I would like Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Spiderleg, Blossomfall, Whitewing, Mintbreeze, Icecloud, and Dovepaw and Ivypaw."

The cats who were chosen to go assimilated by the exit, waiting for their leaders signal. Mintbreeze bounded over happily joining them, then gravitated to Jayfeather.

He sensed her approach, so he turned to face her. "Yes, Mintbreeze?"

Mintbreeze felt the fear and worry begin to rebuild itself once again inside her. "What do you think they're going to say at the Gathering tonight?" It sounded like small talk, but her paws were prickling with anticipation.

"Mintbreeze, the other leaders would be crazy to believe you." He said in a snarky tone of voice. Mintbreeze felt her heart sink, until he added, "But they would also be mousebrains to doubt StarClan."

Mintbreeze picked her head up and felt hope surge in her chest. She looked into Jayfeathers sightless eyes. "Has StarClan talked to them too?" She asked, wondering how often other cats received messages from the starry warriors. Maybe everyone did?

Jayfeather shook his head and began walking to Firestar's call in the background. When they both ducked outside of camp he continued. "That's what we'll find out. Wether or not they have or haven't, I'll vouch for you if any cat is disbelieving." Then he touched his nose to her ear in goodbye and bounded up to Firestar, leaving her alone. She felt her ears and face become hot, and had to duck her head as she walked to hide this.

Then Blossomfall fell in besides her. "I doubt anyone's going to believe the kittypet." She growled, running ahead before Mintbreeze could say anything.

"Don't mind my daughter, she doesn't pay attention to what she is saying sometimes." Graystripe said. Mintbreeze nodded, though she felt Blossomfall knew exactly what she said, and meant every word of it. The rest of the walk to the Gathering she chatted idly with Graystripe, glad she could get her mind off her dreams for a few minutes while they discussed Clan life. After a few minutes of this the Island came into view, causing her heart to sink.

From his branch of the tree, Firestar yowled at the cats below him. When they all fixated on him, he began to speak. "I would like if ThunderClan could start first at the Gathering tonight."

The other leaders bowed their heads in respect for the orange tabby, who returned their gestures. Mintbreeze held her breath as he spoke.

"Recently, one of our cats has received a dream from StarClan." He began, waiting for the reaction to set in. Mintbreeze hoped he wouldn't mention her name as he continued. "Our starry ancestors wish for us to journey back to our old territories, in search for our ancestors- more ancient then the first leaders themselves."

"Who's _we_?" A challenging she-cats voice sounded from a branch adjacent to Firestar. Mintbreeze recognized her as LeopardStar.

Firestar acknowledged her with a flick of his tail. "StarClan requested that we send cats from every Clan."

Onestar shook his head. "Oh? Now can you tell me who received this dream?" Firestar looked unsure, but he signaled Mintbreeze to walk forward. Her heart stopped as she walked up to face the crowd.

"Mintbreeze, please explain to these cats." Firestar sounded annoyed as he raked his eyes across the crowd.

Mintbreeze opened her mouth, but was cut off by the shouts of another cat, "Another kittypet? Why should we-"

"Silence!" Firestar called, flicking his tail for Mintbreeze to continue.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath. "Recently StarClan sent me a dream, saying that I needed to find the old colonies-before clan time, and-"

"Why would they say to do that?" An angry voice questioned.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but-"

"Really?" Another voice called, "how do we believe a kittypet?"

"Yeah, why would StarClan talk to a kittypet anyway?" Another cat joined in.

Soon more yowls of contempt broke out. "You see, I-" Mintbreeze tried, but was once again drowned out by angry calls of 'Liar!', 'Kittypet!' and 'Mangepelt'.

_This was a mistake! _Mintbreeze thought miserably. She put her head down. Firestar and the other leaders attempted to calm the cats, but they still raged. "Please! Listen to me, we need-" Mintbreeze once again tried to talk, but was once again interrupted. No one believed her.

Then every sound quieted. When Mintbreeze opened her eyes, she saw the horrified look on every cats face as they stared into the sky. The bright full moon was now shrouded in dark, thick clouds.

"StarClan is angry!" Firestar announced, looking contemptuously at the now-silent cluster of felines.

Blackstar stepped forward. "As much as it pains me to say so, I believe Mintbreeze's story is true. StarClan has apparently entrusted this kittypet." He spat the last words out like they were poison.

Mintbreeze spoke again. "StarClan has told me that I need to find out what happened to these colonies that came before the clans. I am a descendant of all the colonies, and have their powers within me. I have already requested two of my own clan to accompany me: Icecloud and Jayfeather." Murmurs broke out at Jayfeather's name, but no one said anything out loud. Icecloud and Jayfeather sat besides Mintbreeze. MIntbreeze continued, "Now I know each clan must be represented in this journey."

Firestar took over. "I ask you three leaders if you would in turn offer up some of your warriors for this journey. In the name of StarClan."

Mintbreeze felt doubtful as the leaders sat in silence. Leopardstar looked annoyed, Onestar gazed at Firestar like he was insane, and Blackstar simply sat unnerved. Then Blackstar stepped forward. "Through my time as leader and as a ShadowClan member, I know StarClan only acts for the best. I would ask Tigerheart to go, as well as Tawnypelt; Tawnypelt knows the path that will be traveled."

Onestar stepped up next. "Breezepelt, I would like you to go as well." Mintbreeze fumed when she saw Breezepelt again. He looked just as angry. "and Swallowtail." A pretty dark gray she cat stepped forward, bathed in moonlight. She looked excited, and looked over at Mintbreeze with a positive look in her eyes. _She doesn't hate me? _Mintbreeze thought, bewildered.

Leopardstar was last and looked doubtful still. She scanned the crowd, resting her eyes angrily on the cats below. "If StarClan so wishes," she spoke between her teeth. "I will send Reedwhisker." The clans were silent for a moment as Firestar requested attention.

He began to lower himself from his branch as he spoke. "The cats chosen for the journey may sleep here tonight, and head out at sunrise tomorrow. May Greenleaf treat all the Clans well," He said as he departed, other cats in tow. The other leaders whispered among themselves, occasionally shooting Mintbreeze looks. She felt small under the weight of their gazes.

When their group dispersed, Leopardstar padded over to Mintebreeze. She did her best to look tall and strong, but couldn't help but shrivel when the leaders burning eyes gazed upon her. "If any cats die on this journey, I will personally take it upon myself to send you to Starclan, or wherever you kitty pets go." She spat, then bounded after her departing clan.

Mintbreeze felt a shiver run down her spine at the leaders ice-cold words. All she could do was shake them off as the clearing emptied, leaving only eight cats remaining.

"Hello, I'm Mintbreeze." Mintbreeze introduced herself.

"Jayfeather." The blind medicine cat said.

"Icecloud." Mintbreeze's white-furred friend responded.

"I'm Tawnypelt." a green eyed, tortoiseshell she-cat said levelly.

"Tigerheart." A large, dark brown tabby tom said. Mintbreeze could instantly see the mother- son resemblance.

"Breezepelt, which I'm sure you already know." Breezepelt muttered. Mintbreeze could only think back to their fight earlier.

"Oh, ignore the grumpy cat. Hi! I'm Swallowtail!" The dark gray she-cat enthusiastically introduced herself, a friendly tone in her voice.

"I'm Reedwhisker." The last cat answered. He was black with long fur, like most RiverClan cats.

Mintbreeze spent the next couple minutes detailing her dreams. Most seemed convinced, though Breezepelt seemed annoyed.

Tawnypelt nodded. "I know from experience the mountain passage is best, the Tribe might-"

"Tribe? There's more cats?" Mintbreeze said.

"Yes," Tawnypelt explained, "The Tribe of Rushing Water has similar yet different customs than us. We've run into them before, and they could hopefully take us in and give us a place to rest." Mintbreeze nodded. "So, if we take the mountain passage, the Tribe might take us in, then we can continue on our way back to the old territories. I just wonder how they've changed…" Mintbreeze felt confused, and urged Tawnypelt to elaborate. "We came to the lake when the Twolegs began to rip up the old forest. I just wonder what's left of it."

Mintbreeze felt troubled; the troubling feeling stayed with her as the eight cats curled up for sleep. How would she find out what happened if the territories were gone?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: And so the journey begins. I hope you enjoy! Please continue to R&R, Favorite and Follow. Also feel free to leave me any ideas that you might want to see happen in this Fanfic and I might just include them. :) Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Mintbreeze was woken by the paws of another cat prodding her side. She cracked her eyes open in expectance for the blinding morning sun, but to her surprise it was still dark. That's when the memories of last sundown came back to her. She was on the Island, and it was dawn.<p>

"Wake up, Mintleaves!" Breezepelts annoying taunts broke through her early morning haze. She adjusted her eyes to the darkness and picked herself up, too tired to argue with the black tom.

"The name is Mint_breeze." _She groggily corrected him. The others stood alert, staring at her. Swallowtail gazed at her intently with Tawnypelt. Reedwhisker kneaded the ground impatiently. Tigerheart looked at her calmly. Jayfeather nodded in her direction. _What do they want? _Then suddenly her mind snapped into warrior mode. She realized with embarrassment she was supposed to be leading them. They were all waiting for her command, and she had to admit the power was nice.

She turned her attention to Tawnypelt. First was first. "Which way to the old territories?" She asked, looking at the aging she cat for advice.

"We need to first go to the horseplace, then we go near WindClan territory and into a small forest." Tawnypelt explained.

Mintbreeze nodded, stretching her limbs. "Let's get going, then."

The group made their way off the island and ran along the shore. Mintbreeze loved the way the wind came off the water, ruffling her fur. She felt so free…

"Watch where you're going, mousebrain!" Mintbreeze heard someone mutter. Snapping out of her daze, she saw an irritated Jayfeather looking at her. Mintbreeze looked down, feeling embarrassed when she saw her feet intertwined with his.

"Sorry." She muttered, feeling heat rise in her pelt. A sharp look from Icecloud stopped it. She moved away from him and continued at a walking pace. The other cats followed close behind, and she could here the snickers some of them gave off.

She ignored them and tried to concentrate on everything StarClan had told her, which only brought more doubts to her mind. What if the territory was gone? Simply replaced by twoleg nests and machines and thunderpaths? How would she ever find out what happened?

Suddenly a cat was at her side. She glanced over to see Swallowtail looking at her. "Don't mind him," she said. Mintbreeze was confused at first, until she looked back and saw Breezepelt still snickering at her. The heat in her face rose to her ears and tail tip.

"I know," Mintbreeze said, still enraged anyway. Although she was glad for Swallowtail's kindness. "He's just a mousebrain."

Swallowtail laughed. "No, not a mousebrain. Well, maybe a little. He's just a foolish tom." When Mintbreeze looked into Swallowtail's eyes, she saw a warm glow emanating from them, and a sparkling of adoration. _How could someone ever like that annoying foxheart? _MIntbreeze thought. Maybe she was wrong, but it was obvious from the way Swallowtail stared at Breezepelt that she liked him. Personally, Mintbreeze found that unbelievable.

By nightfall, Mintbreeze's paws ached miserably and she felt completely exhausted. "Let's make camp here for tonight," she said, looking around the lush forest they were in. "Reedwhisker, Breezepelt, and Tawnypelt, can you go hunt?" The three cats nodded and raced off into the trees. Swallowtail stared after Breezepelt, obviously disappointed she couldn't hunt with him.

"Mintbreeze, can I talk with you for a second?" Icecloud asked.

Mintbreeze meowed, "Sure."

The two cats walked off into the thick, dense trees. Once they were out of earshot from the other cats, Icecloud exclaimed, "What in StarClan is wrong with you?"

MIntbreeze jumped defensively. "What are you talking about?" Although she felt she already knew the answer.

"I told you before that you can't be in love with him!" Icecloud hissed back, looking around to make sure no other cat tried to eavesdrop their conversation. Then she turned back and gave Mintbreeze a hard stare. "Why do you keep trying to do that?"

"What? You think I meant to walk into him?" She growled, feeling warmth rise in her face.

Icecloud gave her a disbelieving stare. "Of course I do!"

A growl rose in Mintbreeze's throat. How could she just accuse her like that? As much as she wanted to lash out, Icecloud was one of her best friends and she didn't want to risk destroying that. "Fine," She said, feeling defeated. "I'll try and keep my distance. But I didn't purposely try and walk that close to him."

Her friends gaze softened. She cuffed her ear playfully and purred. "As long as you're safe. I don't want you getting in trouble with StarClan, furball."

Mintbreeze nudged her playfully, about to tackle her when the three who'd went hunting returned.

Tawnypelt spoke up. "We found a stream running from the mountains, that should lead us right to where we want to go." Mintbreeze nodded. "Prey is back at camp, you might want to hurry up before Swallowtail eats it all." The she-cat joked.

Swallowtail gave her a playful shove. "No way! Breezepelt would probably have eaten everything by now!" Mintbreeze followed the group back to camp. After settling down with a plump vole, Mintbreeze addressed the group.

"I would just like to say thank you for believing in me." Mintbreeze began, receiving an eye roll from Breezepelt, not that she was surprised. She continued, "Let's pray to StarClan our journey continues this well." All the other cats nodded, then went back eating.

She tore into the vole, savoring the juices that filled her mouth as she bit into it. Beside her Jayfeather ate a starling.

"Beats kittypet food, right?" He guessed, licking his muzzle over with his tongue.

Mintbreeze mewed in agreement as she finished the remains of the vole hungrily. kittypet food was dry and bland compared to the warmth and juiciness of the freshkill. She'd take crowfood over kibbles any day.

When Reedwhisker devoured the last of his rabbit he spoke, in between licks to his chin. "So where do we go from here?"

Tawnypelt, who had already finished her squirrel and was now curled into a ball with her paws tucked under her, addressed him. "We should rest tonight. We've made it far already. Tomorrow we can get even further, and with luck reach the base of the mountains at sundown."

Mintbreeze agreed, although she wasn't looking forward to a trek under the Greenleaf sun. The sun had already dipped behind the horizon, and the moon began its slow ascent into the sky. She feared traveling any further would either get them lost or risk attack by the creatures that stayed up at night.

She padded over to a soft patch of grass and curled up in a tight ball along with the rest of her group. With a yawn, Mintbreeze drifted off into a light sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_The rising sun woke Mintbreeze from her sleep. We slept late! She thought, panicking. "We need to get up!" Then she realized she was all alone. And she was somewhere completely different. Mintbreeze stood in a clearing, when suddenly incredible winds picked up…_

Mintbreeze's eyes snapped open. She sat up, only to see it beginning to dawn. The other cats sat, still waking up, staring at her. Some looked worried, others looked confused. "What is it?" Jayfeather asked.

_I can't tell them, _Mintbreeze thought, _I don't want to panic them. _"Oh, it was nothing." Mintbreeze said simply. Jayfeather didn't ask her again, but didn't appear satisfied with her answer.

The cats ate, and then were immediately back to walking, wanting to start before the heat of the day. Mintbreeze was distracted. _What if my dream was an omen? What if we're in danger, and I've told no one? _She shook her head in an attempt to clear the thought. She instead focused on the crystal clear river they ran besides.

"Be careful, Reedwhisker!" Tigerheart called. Mintbreeze couldn't help but share his worry at the sight of the RiverClan tom swimming in the quick river. She knew she had no right to worry; the RiverClan part made Reedwhisker a very able swimmer. It was only when Leopardstar's warning echo in her ears did she begin to fear again. _If any cats die on this journey, I will personally take it upon myself to send you to Starclan… _Mintbreeze could only imagine what would happen if one of Leopardstar's own clanmates was lost. Leopardstar would have her pelt.

She ran to the edge of the water with Icecloud, where the two bent over the torrent to call Reedwhisker back.

"Reedwhisker!" Mintbreeze called, signaling the soaking tom closer. "I think it's best if you come out!"

"I'm perfectly fine!" he argued, paddling in circles contently. Then he faced the two Thunderclan cats again. "It's you two im-"

Suddenly he was cut off with a loud splash. Mintbreeze jumped back from the water's edge, wet and confused. She opened her eyes and hurried to the water's edge again. Icecloud was gone. Mintbreeze scanned the water doggedly, until a flailing white blot appeared under the water's surface.

She looked over to Reedwhisker, who searched for her as well. "Reedwhisker!" Mintbreeze yowled, "Save Icecloud! She's here!" she signaled with a tail-flick.

The other cats huddled around her, training there gazes on the cats in the water. Like Mintbreeze, they were dumbstruck._ What if he can't reach her in time?_ Mintbreeze fretted. _She'll drown!_

Reedwhisker moved briskly through the rough water, watching as Mintbreeze navigated him. When he eventually found her, he had to dive to pick her up. Mintbreeze breathed a sigh of relief when they resurfaced. A pit in her stomach formed when she saw Icecloud, unconscious and limp.

"Icecloud?" Mintbreeze urged when her friend was finally safe on shore.

Jayfeather pushed his was past Mintbreeze. "Give her room to breathe," he mewed, looking over her. "Icecloud, stay with me." He urged as he put his paws against her rips and began to knead them.

Mintbreeze's heart stopped. _This isn't working! _She thought miserably. A wave of relief crashed over her when Icecloud began to sputter, and her bright blue eyes opened. "What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

"You fell in the water; Reedwhisker saved you." Icecloud got to her paws, and bowed her head to the exhausted, wet tom. He nodded back at her.

"I think we better wait to move on," Mintbreeze decided.

Breezepelt interjected. "It's barely sun-high! We'll waste the light if we wait!"

"It's Greenleaf, mousebrain. We'll have plenty of light, even if we actually let the injured rest." Jayfeather added in sarcastically. Breezepelt growled, but argued no further.

When the cats eventually dispersed, Tawnypelt approached Mintbreeze. "I of course want to wait for Icecloud to recover, but we will be set back. We may not reach the mountains until tomorrow evening."

"I don't care," Mintbreeze said forcefully. She wasn't going to let Icecloud continue in the state she was in. She glanced over at the white she cat, who shared tongues with Reedwhisker. "I want her to at least be dry by the time sundown hits. Besides, they both have swam so much they'll barely have the energy to continue."

Tawnypelt simply nodded at her decision, then left to join her son at the water's edge. Alone, Mintbreeze padded to join Swallowtail in a patch of sun.

Mintbreeze acknowledged her presence with a bob of her head before curling up next to her.

"Hey, Mintbreeze, I was wondering…" Swallowtail began, picking up her head and facing the Calico. "What happens when this is all over?"

"What do you mean?" Mintbreeze asked, not fully understanding the question.

"Well," Swallowtail began, "We all just return to the lake and go back to our clans?"

Mintbreeze then understood. She honestly knew she would miss the others, but she knew what usually happened when cats returned. "Yes, most likely. That's what's always happened at the end of a journey. We can still meet at gatherings, though." When she saw Swallowtail's disappointment, she added with humor, "Who knows what happens? Maybe on this journey we all get turned into turtles and have to live together in a lake!" Swallowtail let out an amused mew, and the two she-cats curled up in the bright sunlight, enjoying as the heat soaked into their fur.

"We should stop here." Tawnypelt suggested. Mintbreeze nodded. The group of cats had been walking for what seemed like forever before the sun finally began to set.

The other cats curled up under a tree, not bothering to build a shelter due to the calm summer weather. Mintbreeze trotted over to Icecloud, who curled up next to Tigerheart.

"Icecloud," She whispered, rousting her friend with her paw. "How are you?"

Icecloud sat up and yawned, then licked her chest fur. "I'm fine. I'm dry, thank StarClan." She whispered. Mintbreeze felt relief wash over her. "I want to learn to swim," Icecloud said randomly. "So that never has to happen again."

Mintbreeze nodded. "I'm sure Reedwhisker will be willing to teach you. Will you be okay tonight?"

Icecloud nodded and turned over to sleep. Mintbreeze tucked her paws under her, deciding that she would be first to take watch. She yawned as she watched the moon begin to climb into the sky.

Suddenly a loud yowl suddenly pierced through the air. Mintbreeze was jerked from her half-asleep state and leapt to her paws, with Icecloud right besides her. "What was that?" Tawnypelt asked when she ran up besides them, Tigerheart and Swallowtail at heels.

"I don't know!" Mintbreeze said, panic edging her voice. "Breezepelt, Reedwhisker!" She called to the toms as they ran by. "Do you know what that was?"

Breezepelt stared at her wildly. "Reedwhisker and I smelled fox earlier, so we went to follow the scent trail to see if it led to anything and…"

"And then we heard the yowling." Reedwhisker finished.

Mintbreeze's heart stopped. "Where's Jayfeather?" Wordlessly she tore after the source of the yowl, hearing the other's paws fall behind hers. "Jayfeather!" She called, "Where are you?"

Another yowl pierced the air.

Tigerheart took the lead. "I can scent the mangepelt fox from here! Follow me." The cats bounded over to the source of the yowling, dodging trees and overgrown vines until Tigerheart signaled them to stop with his tail.

They all lowered themselves to the ground and steadily crept forward. Mintbreeze lifted her nose to the air and opened her mouth slightly. The air stunk heavily with the scent of fox, but another distinct scent, too.

She tried to identify what it was when they came to a halt right outside a fox den. Tigerheart signaled them to stop. Another yowl pierced the air, but this time it was easy to identify. It was the other scent, too. Jayfeather.


	11. Chapter 11

Mintbreeze immediately tore from the undergrowth and to the den. Cries of protest erupted from behind her, but she barely acknowledged them as she came to the mouth of the dark cave-like structure. She couldn't see anything inside.

"Mintbreeze!" Tigerhear'ts voice sounded. "The fox isn't in there!" She pulled her head from the den and looked at him questionably.

"Then where-" A sound caused her to whip around, only to see the fox glaring at her. Jayfeather was being held by his scruff in the fox's large mouth, like a kit. Mintbreeze leapt out of the den, raking the fox's leg, then quickly running past it. She whipped around to face it. She watched Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, and Breezepelt run by the fox in turn and scratch it. The fox snapped back, nipping Breezepelt's tail. He yowled out in protest.

The cats went back and forth between scratching the fox, but after minutes the cats were almost as scratched up as there foe. _This isn't working! _She thought.

She recalled what the leaders had said. _You are the only one who is a descendent of these colonies. You actually have every colony in you. Haven't you noticed your peculiar hunting and fighting skill? Don't you realize your carelessness when it comes to the water? Your speed? You have them all in you, Mintbreeze._

Power coursed through her veins. As quick as lightning she was in front of the fox again, dodging its attacks. While it was distracted, Reedwhisker picked up Jayfeather and hauled him from the clearing.

"Tigerheart! Swallowtail! Attack his flanks while he's aiming at me!" She yowled as she leapt out of the way of the fox's jaws.

The other cats did as instructed. They whipped around the fox and raked their claws down its side. It wheeled back and yowled in pain, giving Mintbreeze enough time to score its chest. The fox whipped around and clamped its jaws on Mintbreeze's foot. She yowled and thrashed as it scratched her ear, narrowly missing her head.

Tawnypelt hissed at the angry creature as she launched herself onto its back. It dropped Mintbreeze instantly, who backed up and got in a readied fighting stance.

Mintbreeze ran besides the fox, raking its left flank. Tawnypelt kept hold of the creature's back, biting down hard. The fox made a pained sound as it thrashed Tawnypelt back and forth. Mintbreeze ran in and bit down on its leg, giving Tawnypelt enough time to escape. Once Mintbreeze let go, the fox trotted off, limping away into the night.

Mintbreeze flicked her tail, signaling for the others to follow.

Back at their make-shift camp, Reedwhisker stood over Jayfeather's body. "How is he doing?" Mintbreeze asked, afraid for his answer.

"Well, I think I'm blind…" Jayfeather hoarsely joked. Mintbreeze laughed a little as she walked up to him. Sniffing his injuries, she could tell he was scratched up pretty bad.

"What can we do for you?" Icecloud asked.

"Find cobwebs, and poppy seed, if possible." Icecloud, Breezepelt, and Reedwhisker raced off in once direction, and Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, and Swallowtail went to the other leaving Mintbreeze alone with the injured medicine cat.

"What were you doing out so late? Alone?" She scolded him, locking her eyes with his.

He coughed, sending a few stray red dots out of his mouth. "I was looking for herbs. In case Icecloud needed them," He reasoned, lapping at a deep cut on his leg.

"She said she was fine." Mintbreeze argued, rolling her eyes. "That was an extremely mouse-brained thing to do, I hope you realize." She tried to sound angry, but couldn't help soften when his blue eyes met hers. She wondered how, considering he couldn't see.

"Why? Because I'm blind? I can get around just fine." He hissed, wincing against the pain.

As if on cue, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, and Swallowtail broke through the undergrowth and raced toward them.

"We found what Jayfeather needed!" Swallowtail called, out of breath. Tawnypelt gently laid a bundle of leaves at Mintbreeze's paws. Mintbreeze opened it with her jaws, revealing a small pile of seeds.

"How much do I give you?" She asked Jayfeather.

"Four. Did anyone find cobwebs?"

Tigerheart stepped forward and lifted up his paw. Mintbreeze removed the fleecy webs and began to apply them to Jayfeathers lacerations, starting with the deepest one on his leg. Jayfeather looked at her, and said, "Thank you." before finally falling into a slumber.

"We should never have done this!" Swallowtail exclaimed, receiving looks from all the cats besides Jayfeather. "Look what has happened! Icecloud almost drowned, and Jayfeather was attacked by a fox! All in one day! This journey must be cursed by StarClan!" Swallowtail started to become hysterical.

Tigerheart shook his head. "Why would they cover the moon with clouds than?" He said.

Breezepelt interjected himself. "I agree with Swallowtail. Why are we risking our lives at the notions of a kittypet?"

"And the notions of StarClan!" Tawnypelt snapped. Everyone looked surprised at the ferocity in her voice. "Every one just stop arguing and get to sleep. We have a long day ahead."

Mintbreeze was thankful Tawnypelt stuck up for her, and was relieved every one of her doubters listened. It wasn't much of an argument, but Mintbreeze feared it would become something much more.

For a second it seemed a line had drawn. Just for a second, it was Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, and herself against Breezepelt and Swallowtail. Icecloud would agree with her, but what about Jayfeather? What if the other cats who wanted to leave left?

She shook these thoughts as the other cats curled around Jayfeather. Mintbreeze felt so unsafe, and so unprotected without a shelter. She began to curse herself for not having one made while it was still light.

"I keep guard first, then Swallowtail." Tigerheart's voice sounded from a few feet away. The other cats mewed in agreement as they curled up for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Mintbreeze woke up to find the sun shining down. She didn't recognized this place, and was even more sure by the absence of the others. She was standing in the middle of the unknown clearing. She sniffed the air, hoping to identify where she was. Then powerful winds began to blow, almost yanking her off her paws. She smelt rain. What's going on? She thought, adrenaline beginning to pump through her. <em>

_The loud crack of a bolt of lightning made her jump…_

And ripped her from her dream. Instinctively she perked up, scanning the world around her. The others were still fast asleep, so she laid back down.

Her mind was racing. It was the same dream as before, but only…clearer. Less vague than before. _Is the dream from StarClan? What are they trying to tell me? _she thought, finding herself getting a bit irritated with the clan's starry ancestors. Wether it was a warning or simply a nightmare, Mintbreeze couldn't help but be overcome with a foreboding feeling that more bad things were to come.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is where the mountains begin," Tawnypelt announced. Mintbreeze stared up in awe at the large mountains protruding from the ground, snow covering their tops before disappearing into the clouds. Looking back, Mintbreeze could see the small shimmer of the distant lake. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but feel homesick. She already missed the coziness of camp, and the regular morning hunts. She didn't even refer to her twoleg nest as 'home' any more.

Then Jayfeather limped by. "Let's get going, then." It had been two sunrises since he was attacked, and he was starting to improve. While his scratches occasionally split open, and he had trouble walking correctly, he always continued moving. Mintbreeze often told him to stop and rest more, but he always refused. Often he seemed to worry about her more, but that was mostly because of her regular dreams.

The last two nights Mintbreeze had awoken from the same dream-where she would be in an unfamiliar clearing and caught in a howling wind-But every time she would wake right after a lightning crash. The other cats hadn't noticed, minus Jayfeather. He tried to tell her it meant nothing, but she had spent the two sunrises trying to decode it. What was Starclan trying to tell her? She knew it was something.

She pushed it to the back of her mind as the cats began to ascend the mountains.

* * *

><p>That night Mintbreeze's dream returned; only this time it continued further than before. <em>The wind picked up, the lightning crashed, but this time it continued. More lightning struck, causing Mintbreeze's heart to jump. Was that the scent of rain? Mintbreeze thought when she sniffed the air. In a second, it began to drizzle. With a deafening crash, a downpour started, immediately flooding the grass and soaking her to her skin<em>.

She woke up with a start, but cleverly tricked her clanmates by pretending to sleep before they woke to find her in a fright.

* * *

><p>The trek up the mountains was grueling. Prey began to get scarce, and the weather quickly chilled. The wind increased as the cliffs and crevasses did. To Mintbreeze it felt they had walked for moons, but looking down from the mountain she found they had barely gone up at all. She began to pick up her pace, wanting much more ground covered by nightfall.<p>

"We're not going to get there any faster, mousebrain." Breezepelt's condescending mew sounded from a fox length behind her. Burning with embarrassment, she slowed her stride to a gentle walk.

She was about to retort when Tawnypelt came up beside her, looking sympathetic. "Didn't expect it to be so brutal? Wait until it snows."

"It snows here?" Mintbreeze asked disbelievingly, scanning over the plain brown and gray land scape. Jagged rocks jutted awkwardly from all angles and boulders of all sizes were strewn every which way.

Tawnypelt mewed in amusement. "Not here, but higher up, where it's colder."

Mintbreeze felt a sinking feeling inside at the mention of the premonition of cold weather. _Colder? How could it possibly get colder? _She thought in utter disbelief as a gust of wind ruffled her fur, chilling her to the bone. Mintbreeze shivered as the icy gust hit her. She glanced back at the others, who looked just as cold. Swallowtail pressed against Breezepelt until there fur brushed, and the others shivered against the cold as she did.

Seeing their state, she stopped the group and addressed them. "I say we stop here for nightfall," She mewed, looking up forlornly at the towering mountain peaks that disappeared behind thick white clouds. Then she looked back at her companions. "I want you two," She began with a flick of her tail to Tigerheart and Swallowtail, "To gather any sticks and leaves you can for a makeshift den." Mintbreeze looked at a giant wall of rock that could be used for a shelter.

The two nodded and bounded off across the plain of stone. Once they had gone, Mintbreeze instructed the others-including herself-to hunt before the sun completely dipped down. She felt a prickle of doubt that they would ever be so lucky as to find any freshkill.

All cats took off in their own directions, leaving Mintbreeze to hunt alone. She put her nose to the air and sniffed, at first unable to pick up a scent. Slowly, she crept around crags and shrubs, every now and again opening her mouth to inhale the scent. A strong, familiar scent punctured her nostrils. Mouse. Her jaws watered as the scent hit her again, stronger this time. Scanning the barren gray mountain side revealed nothing; until a tiny spot of gray-brown began to scurry between rocks.

Instinctively, Mintbreeze dropped down into a hunter's crouch, pressing herself low to the ground. She took a few tentative steps forward, careful not to rustle any leaves that could give her away. The wind was blowing towards her, making it so the mouse wouldn't be able to catch her scent.

The mouse moved, so Mintbreeze did too. Mintbreeze was about to pounce, when the mouse turned, and darted off. Mintbreeze leapt, only to be met by a deep crack in the rock where the mouse disappeared to. _Mousedung! _Mintbreeze cursed silently, _That's probably the only prey I will see for the next moon! _

Either way she continued to hunt. She knew that it was futile; anything that looked in her direction would immediately notice her calico markings. But she scented the air, hoping more prey would find its way to her.

* * *

><p>"So where do we go from here?" Mintbreeze asked, biting into a mouse. At the end of her hunt, Mintbreeze had only managed to catch a scrawny mouse, barely enough to feed her. Thankfully the others had found enough to feed each cat a small portion. There had also been a crude den created upon her return.<p>

Tawnypelt answered Mintbreeze. "Reedwhisker and I continued up the mountain a little bit- only a couple of fox lengths at most- but it seems the path splits off into two directions."

Breezepelt interjected himself. "So than, which way do we go?"

"I don't exactly remember…" Tawnypelt admitted, ducking her head.

"What?" Breezepelt questioned, rising to his paws, "You don't remember which way to go?"

Minbreeze stood to match him. "Breezepelt! Stop being such a fox heart! Tawnypelt hasn't traveled this path for many, many moons, so stop being so mean to her. Since this journey began, all you've done was doubt the cats around you-"

Breezepelt bristled. "Forgive me if I don't trust a kittypet! This journey is probably all in your head! Leave it to Firestar to sympathize with a pathetic scrap of fur like yourself!"

"Just stop it, Breezepelt." Tigerheart said warningly. "Let's just stop this pointless arguing. I say we continue to travel up the mountain, but split into two groups."

The cats digested this for a second, looking at one another-some with wonder, worry, and some with hostility. Mintbreeze stood and licked her chest fur before speaking. "If we split, I will travel the right path. Tigerheart, I would like you to take the left." He nodded, leaving Mintbreeze to continue speaking. "I also wish for Tawnypelt, Breezepelt, and Jayfeather to accompany me." This left Reedwhisker, Icecloud, and Swallowtail to travel with Tigerheart.

The cats mewed in agreement, although she could feel the doubt and general discontentedness come off of them in waves. They padded slowly into the den and curled up in bundles side by side, careful not to bump the edges of the structure in fear they would knock it over.

"I'll have first watch," Breezepelt murmured as he rose to take his place at the den's exit. Mintbreeze had misgivings, not trusting Breezepelt as far as she could throw him.

But she pushed the doubts aside and managed to let herself be whisked away to a restful sleep. She knew she would need it for their travels tomorrow, especially when they divided.

**Author's Note: Do you think Mintbreeze picked a good group to travel with her? Let me know what you think of this and more in the reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
